Wait, what? I'm marrying who?
by bs13
Summary: When Brady and Mikayla's parents want them to marry, the pair are upset. Mikayla wants true love and Brady wants a life not on some tiny island. What happens when they meet? Will they still be against the arranged marriage? BRAKAYLA! (On hiatus)
1. An arranged marriage

**I don't own Pair of kings!**

"Wait, what? I'm marrying who?!"Mikayla glanced at her dad, mouth agape. Today was her graduation from Kinkow High, and she had been given HUGE news.

"To the son of a close friend. Mikayla, I want the best for you."Mason insisted.

"No. I'm not doing it."Mikayla said."I'm dating Lucas."

"Lucas is bad news, and I won't have him seeing my daughter."Mason crossed his arms. Mikayla sighed. Lucas wasn't really all that great, and they had just broken up. But she needed an excuse...

"Well what if I told you he proposed?"Mikayla was risking it here, but she had to say it.

"I'd say he's as good as dead."Mason glanced at his daughter.

"Dad, I won't marry this boy!"Mikayla yelled.

"Mikayla, please. I don't want to lose you."Mason was pleading. Mikayla couldn't see her dad like this.

"Okay Daddy."Mikayla sighed. Mason let out a sigh of relief and hugged his daughter.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA."Brady Parker faced his parents."You expect me to marry who now?"

"She's a great girl, and her dad is a family friend. Please Brady, we want the best for you." his mom said.

"I want a life, mom."Brady said."I don't want to marry someone I don't know."

"Brady, we need you to be reasonable."his dad sighed."We want you settled when we're...you know...gone."

"I'm barely eighteen."Brady said.

"You get married next year." Mrs. Parker sighed."Brady..."

"So I only have a year to live. Gee, thanks a lot." Brady went upstairs.

"You just graduated, son. Isn't there any party you're going to?" Mr. Parker called.

"Like you care!"Brady yelled."You seem to want to plan my whole life!" He sat down on his bed, bringing out his trusty guitar. His twin brother, Boomer, was at a party, but he didn't want to go anymore.

"Brady...I'm afraid there's more news." his mom came into his room.

"Oh, is there a certain amount of grandchildren you want too?"Brady said bitterly.

"No, it's...she lives in Kinkow." Mrs. Parker said hesitantly.

"She lives where now?"Brady said.

"Kinkow. It's a small island. Brady, you'll have to...move there." Mrs. Parker glanced nervously at her son.

"Great, mom. Just great."Brady threw his guitar outside."I'm going out."

"Son..."his mom was crying."We seem awful to you,I know. But..."

"Let me guess. More?"Brady snapped.

"You have to leave there next week." Mrs. Parker looked sad.

"Ugh!"Brady stormed out, annoyed. What did he do to deserve this? Couldn't they stick it on Boomer?

"Brady!" Boomer was outside."They told me. Sucks, right?"

"Like it sucks for you."Brady said bitterly.

"I'm going too, man. They think I'm not mature enough to marry that girl. But I'll prove to them I got guts."Boomer puffed his chest.

"Don't, dude. You look weird. But hey, thanks."Brady grinned.

"What are brothers for?"Boomer shrugged."Besides, maybe the island's crawling with hotties." Brady laughed, punching his brother's arm.

"You never change."Brady and Boomer both walked away from home, planning crazy stunts to pull as soon as their life became parent-free.

**Yeah!Hope you liked it so far, the idea was adopted from yummy42. Don't worry, Brakayla coming soon.**


	2. Newfound acquaintances

**I don't own Pair of kings.**

"This is it."Boomer glanced down from the air balloon.

"Yeah."Brady sighed."Our whole lives down the drain."

"Maybe it'll be cool." Boomer suggested. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mikayla was on her break.

"He's coming today." Mikayla told her friend, Candace.

"Your fiancé?""Candace asked."Don't worry, maybe he'll be cute!"

"That's not what I'm worried about."Mikayla sighed."I want true love, Candace. Not an arranged marriage!"

"Honey, if it's about your outfit, don't worry, I am on the case!"Candace said.

"Um, nothing I said relates to my outfit." Mikayla gave her a strange look.

"I know, but it's so awful I have to fix it before your fiance meets you." Candace said.

"We're not meeting until a few months, actually. They're letting him settle into Kinkow first." Mikayla explained.

"Have they told you what he's like?" Candace asked, looking over Mikayla's outfit and dragging her into her room.

"Apparently he's the son of the king, and he has a twin brother. They also mentioned he-"Mikayla was cut off.

"Wait."Candace raised a hand to her mouth."The son...OF THE KING?!"

"Yeah." Mikayla sighed."He's probably arrogant. Or boring!" Candace nodded, taking out an outfit and giving it to Mikayla, who reluctantly put it on.

"Don't worry about it! The point is, let's get you ready for a girl's night out!" Candace grinned, producing a bag full of makeup.

"Um...no thanks, Candace." Mikayla laughed nervously."I'll just stay home."

"No way. You need to have fun before you're married, and we only have a few months. Come on!" Candace waved a mascara brush in Mikayla's face.

"Okay, okay." Mikayla gave in. Squealing, Candace attacked her face.

After Brady and Boomer landed, they were given a hotel room to stay at.

"The king wanted to have you in his castle, but the woman you are to be wed to works there and he figured you'd need time." the hotel manager informed Brady.

"Yeah. Thanks." Brady sighed. Just like his dad, to tell his son he was the king of his own island and not let him live in his castle."What work does my, uh...fiancé do?"

"She is a guard, sir." the manager smiled."Enjoy your stay."

"Did you hear that? A GUARD. She's probably some buff freak."Brady told his brother.

"Relax. Let's dump our stuff and go find a party." Boomer started doing a weird dance.

"Dude!" Brady smacked his arm."Don't start dancing!"

"Sorry."Boomer shrugged.

Mikayla glanced at the party taking place around her in dismay. It wasn't her idea of fun; it was Candace's. Why did she ever listen to her? Her eye caught a boy, standing by another boy. But this boy stood out. He was skinny and pale-skinned with shaggy brown hair and was doing a goofy dance. The boy next to him was african-american and heavier, but doing a similar dance. The first boy looked up and met her gaze. She felt a shiver run through her, and it seemed like her feet moved magically towards him, by themselves...oh wait. Candace was pushing her.

"H-hi."the boy stammered."I'm Brady."

"I'm Mikayla."Mikayla said.

"Will you marry me?"Brady stared dreamily."I-I mean!" Mikayla laughed. He was so cute...

"Well, um, where are you from? I've never seen you before." Mikayla said.

"The united states. I just moved here." Brady said.

"Cool. Why?"Mikayla asked.

"Oh, you know..."Brady rubbed the back of his neck."Family stuff."

"Oh."Mikayla was silent.

"Want to...dance?"Brady asked shyly.

"Sure."Mikayla smiled. Brady placed his hands on her waist as a slow song began. She was so beautiful...and he was engaged. Still, it was a party. Just for fun, right? Mikayla gazed into Brady's brown eyes. He was so goofy, and cute...she just couldn't mention she was engaged! Besides, she had a few months...

"It's a beautiful night."Brady asked."Want to take a walk?" Mikayla hesitated. She couldn't leave Candace..."Or, uh, if you're waiting for your boyfriend or something..."

"No."Mikayla said quickly."A walk sounds nice." The two exited the party, Brady leading her by the hand. And he didn't let go afterwards, either.

"I know we just met, Mikayla..."Brady smiled."But I have to say, you're really nice."

"Thanks."Mikayla was blushing. Stop it, her head ordered. You can't let this guy sweep you off your feet. You're engaged...

"Maybe I should go...I left my friend in there."Mikayla said.

"Sure thing."Brady reluctantly released her hand."I hope I'll see you again."

"Maybe you will, Brady."Mikayla smiled, walking away."Maybe you will."

******Yay. Brakayla here! Hope you all liked, don't worry, more is coming. Review please! It means so much!**


	3. Love or not?

**I don't own Pair of Kings (even though I want to). Or Nicki Minaj's newest album, Pink Friday:Roman Reloaded. Which I seriously want.**

"He was totally sweet! And now I'm a mess..."Mikayla groaned to Candace. "What happens if I see him again?"

"Honey, this is so sad. You didn't even tell him you were engaged." Candace said.

"I know..." Mikayla sighed.

"But it's so romantic and scandalous!" Candace said. "Falling in love when your heart is supposed to belong to another..."

"Whoa. Back up here. I never said anything about love." Mikayla said.

"But you know it's true." Candace smiled.

"What if it is?" Mikayla panicked. "I can't! I'm engaged, for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete? Slow down with those guys, girl!" Candace teased.

"He was so...different, I guess." Mikayla admitted. "He...stole my heart."

"Aww...now say something really backstabby to your future husband!" Candace eagerly shoved a camera in her face.

"Are you serious? You recorded all this?" Mikayla said.

"It would be an interesting segment on my show." Candace shrugged.

"No, Candace!" Mikayla shoved the camera to the ground. "Can we stop talking about this? Please?" Candace glanced painstakingly at her camera, but agreed.

...

"She was something else, Boom." Brady sighed. "I think I'm rushing too fast though. Aren't I?"

"Let me give you some lady advice, my friend." Boomer led his brother to the couch. "I have a lot of luck with the ladies...due to my Boomer suave...and if there's one thing I learned, you gotta be a playa! Hard to get, y'know what I'm sayin?"

"True..."Brady thought it over. "Girls do fall for the handsome players. Like Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Besides, what about the girl you're gonna marry?" Boomer glanced at his brother.

"I don't know." Brady sighed. "Why does it have to be so hard, Boom? Why are our parents so stupid?"

"Beats me, when they have two perfectly smart, manly sons...AAH! SPIDER! SPIDER!" Boomer jumped into Brady's arms, and the unexpected weight made Brady fall backwards.

"Right. Totally manly." Brady snapped. "See, that's why mom and dad chose me to marry her. I'm the calm, mature...OH MY GOD A SNAKE! KILL IT!"

"Anywho." Boomer said. "I have an idea. What if you meet the other girl in secret?"

"What about my fiancé?" Brady asked.

"Who cares! Look do you want the girl or what?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah." Brady said in defeat.

"Think of it as...a fling, bro." Boomer smiled. Brady just sighed, wondering what exactly had he gotten himself into...

**Yes, it is very, very short. Very. And I apologize so, so much! Next chapter, I promise it will be longer. I hope you guys still liked it though...I would love it if you guys would review, too:)**


End file.
